indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Creation in Death
Plot Summary NYPSD Lieutenant Eve Dallas keeps the streets of a near-future New York City safe in this extraordinary series. But even she makes mistakes, and is haunted by those she couldn't save-and the killers she couldn't capture. When the body of a young brunette is found in East River Park, artfully positioned and marked by signs of prolonged and painful torture, Eve is catapulted back to a case nine years earlier. The city was on edge from a killing spree that took the lives of four women in fifteen days, courtesy of a man the media tagged "The Groom"-because he put silver rings on the fingers of his victims. When it turns out that the young brunette was employed by Eve's billionaire husband, Roarke, she brings him in on the case-a move that proves fitting when it becomes chillingly clear that the killer has made his attack personal. The victim was washed in products from a store Roarke owns, and laid out on a sheet his company manufactures. With the Groom's monstrous return, Eve is determined to finish him once and for all. Familiar with his methods, Eve knows that he has already grabbed his next victim. Time is running out on another woman's life. And chances are he's working up to the biggest challenge of his illustrious career-abducting a woman who will test his skills and who promises to give him days and days of pleasure before she dies: Eve. Map Please reference the Creation in Death Map for locations or approximate locations of sites listed here. Timeline Story Start Date: March 1, 2060'''Pg. 8. The wind kicked at her long black coat, one she'd need as this first day of March was proving as brutal as the rest of 2060 had been. '''Time Frame: March 1-4, 2060 Day One * Eve gets the call at home from Commander Whitney to report to East River Park at Second Street and Avenue D as primary, even though she was not on duty nor on call * First on scene was Officer Newkirk and his partner. * She knows it’s major when she sees Morris, ME, walking toward her. * Recognizes the killer’s “signature” with the carving in the torso reading 85 hours, 12 minutes, 38 seconds and acknowledges The Groom is back. * Victim is identified as Sarifina York. * Upon interviewing Newkirk, she realizes that he, too, recognized the “Signature” and called it in. He recognized it because his father was on the original “Groom” taskforce. * Eve remembers the frustration of the first time “The Groom” was around * Makes a brief media statement that says a body was found but cause of death and next of kin will not be released. * Roarke tells Eve he had employed Sarifina at his club, Starlight. Eve relays the cause of death information to Roarke. * Believes the Groom has come back to where he started, and Eve vows that this time she will finish it. * Visits Sarifina’s apartment with Peabody, which was urban hip, sleek and simple * Eve, Roarke and Peabody find no date book or planner, and arrange for her e-stuff to be taken to Central. * Eve, Roarke and Peabody check out the Starlight Club at 2am. Speak with the assistant manager, Zela Wood. * Zela informs them that Sarifina had missed Wednesday at work, which is something she had never done before, and Tuesday had been her night off. She also informs them that Sarifina had just broken up with her boyfriend. Zela says that her sister had reported her missing and gives Eve the security discs for the club for the past week. * Eve, Roarke and Peabody visit Sarifina’s sister, Jaycee, who shares with them that no one was bothering her, that she had just broken up with her boyfriend, Cal and that she had last seen her sister on Sunday afternoon. * Eve decides she needs to go to the morgue, and Roarke asks to go with her, because he wants to see this case through. * Eve calls Feeney. Upon describing the cause of death, Feeney realizes immediately that Eve is talking about the Groom. * Feeney vows to Eve that they won’t miss “that one thing” this time. * At the morgue, Morris confirms that the killer is very methodical and precise, she was burned, restrained, punctured 29 times; verified new wound type (circular pattern of punctures); verified protein and water in her system; she was washed down * Books Conference room A for a meeting, calls in Officer Newkirk, Commander Whitney and Chief Tibble. Requests Feeney and two additional e-men for the task force, along with Officer Newkirk. Requests that Roarke be brought in as well. Whitney contacts Dr. Mira to be available at 9am. Calls in Baxter and Jenkinson (and their aides) to report to the task force. * 9am - at the Conference Room. Puts up the current case file and past ones, beginning with Corrine Dagby. Feeney arrives and tells her he pulled in McNab and Callendar; as well as Officer Newkirk. Eve has pulled in Baxter, Trueheart, Jenkinson, Powell, Harris and Darnell. Feeney symbolically passes her command by giving her his old case file. * Eve begins the conference, puts the newest victim first, and then reviews past victims, 23 in all. Describes the killer’s methodology (stalks and selects his victims, learning their routines and habits; knowing where they work and live; tortures them, adjusting to each victim’s tolerance for pain; washes them with high end soap and shampoo; and leaves them on a white sheet in a park or green area). * Tibble gives Eve the full resources of the NYPSD and any overtime deemed necessary. Announces to the task force that Eve is the one in charge and she is to be the only voice to the media. * Feeney and his e-men begin working on ownership of buildings and missing persons. * Eve asks Feeney if he is OK with his assignment, and he gives her his assurance that this is teamwork. He says that it would bug him if someone else had been Primary over Eve. * Nadine tags Eve on the ‘link. Eve tells her to make sure to get to the media conference herself, and then to make her way to Eve’s office after. * She goes to the lab to bother Dickhead. Eve and Dickhead have words because they are both feeling this one; having had it 9 years ago. Dickhead identifies the brands of soap (L'Essence from before; now a brand from Scentual ... $150 for 8 oz) and sheets (Fáilte, Irish linen, 700 thread count). * Eve and Peabody head to Scentual. Chessie, the manager, helps her by giving her printouts of customer lists. Chessie confirms that Roarke sent her a memo instructing full cooperation to Lt. Dallas. * Eve hits on the fact that Roarke may be targeted: victim worked for him, soap and linens manufactured by his companies. Tags Feeney to tell him that the new missing person may be a woman employed by Roarke. Discovers Gia Rossi is missing. * Media conference. Indicates that Sarifina York was abducted, tortured and killed in the same manner as four other women nine years earlier. * After the media conference, Eve tells Roarke of her suspicion that Roarke is the connection in the murders. * Nadine is waiting for Eve in her office. Eve tells her that in the case nine years ago Feeney was Primary and she was his partner. Eve asks Nadine to dig up anything on all of the murders in New York, Europe, Florida and South America. In return for information, Eve promises a live appearance on Nadine’s show Now by any member of her team. * Roarke and e-team begin working on Gia Rossi information. * Eve contacts Mira’s office for a consult. Gets one at 8am the next day. * Roarke meets Eve in her office at Central. Offers Summerset as an e-source to run the employee files. Eve agrees, on the condition that he understands he answers to her. Eve heads home, thinking that Gia has been missing for 47 hours, and wonders when her clock started ticking. Day Two * Working at home. Newkirk is checking on his transportation angles at Central. McNab is checking on city transportation employee records. Medical suppliers are being contacted. They decide there is a low probability that the Groom works for Roarke. * Roarke and Eve discuss Feeney; how the case was his and it was on him for not solving it. Now it’s on her, and that hurts Feeney because he “brought her up”. * Summerset comes in with data. Finds a similar method of torture used during the Urban Wars. Perhaps he was a former soldier, medic, doctor from that era. * Bothered by Gia’s disappearance, Roarke puts in a call to Brian Kelly in Dublin. Brian promises to make some inquiries about the murderer. * Morning. Back at Central. Updates the team with the Urban Wars angle. * Consult with Mira. Verifies he has a businesslike pattern, a perfected routine. He is proud of his work, and displays it when he is done. Indicates that the victim symbolizes something to him (mother, lover, sister, unattained love). Sex is not important to him. Invests in his victims (high priced rings, shampoo, soap). Mira confirms that Eve could be a target, because she would be his grand prize. Eve asks Mira to keep that theory between them for now. * Nadine tags Eve on the ‘link. Gives her information from Romania about a gypsy (Tessa Bolvak) who claims the Groom is a master of death. That he was a pale man who bears the tree of life and lives by death. Music soars as the blood runs. Advertised the information on her TV show and was later found with her throat slit. Nadine sends her a copy of the taping. * Peabody and Eve visit Cal Marshall, Sarifina’s ex-boyfriend. Told them that Zela called and told him about Sari. Went to Colorado to ski and to complain about the break up to his friend, Bale. Confirms that their relationship had deteriorated. * Peabody and Eve go to BodyWorks to talk about Gia. Talks to the manager, Pi, who confirms that she worked with the centennials. Confirms that she also took outside clients, even though it was against company policy. * Eve decides that Rossi went to him, instead of The Groom nabbing her. Confirms with Zela that Sarifina also gave private dance lessons. * Gia’s apartment. Work out music is gone, and Eve tags EDD to run her computer for PT programs, as well as the computers at BodyWorks. * Roarke orders pizza for everyone at Central. Eve calls a meeting in the Command Room: the vics were approached by the unsub at some time with an opportunity for a private consult. Therefore he may have spent more time stalking his victims than previously thought. * Feeney is hurt that Eve didn’t come to him with the new theory. They fight and Eve sends Feeney home. * McNab finds Gia’s private clients under the file name “Gravy” on her computer. She created a workout proposal for him. They now had height and weight (5’6”, 163 pounds cm, 73.9 kg); age (71) and goes by the name “Ted”. * Plan: go through all of Roarke’s female brunette employees A-Z. Roarke begins with A. The work was annoyingly “clerical”. Runs into Mira when he decides to get something to drink. She offers to help run names. * Eve is upset when she realizes Roarke has ordered so much food for the officers. He explains that it is his way of contributing ... doing something tangible. E&R make a rule: if one is on, then so is the other. * Roarke asks Eve where Feeney is, and she kicks the vending machine. They discuss the fight between Eve and Feeney. Roarke reminds Eve that Feeney loves her, and she loves him, that they are like family. * Roarke comments that Eve looks exhausted and Eve reluctantly takes a blocker. * McNab discovers an Edward Nave, DOB 6/8/89, Florida branch of the fitness center, who has had a membership there for five years. McNab tells Eve that there is a New York, and European branch of this fitness center, also. * Mira is unable to contact Ariel Greenfeld. She takes Roarke with her to Ariel’s apartment. * Ariel’s apartment: runs into Erik Pastor. Erik lets them in. Erik becomes concerned when he notices her good black shoes aren’t there. Guesses she must have had a meeting with someone after work. * Eve orders Ariel’s electronics into Central. * Eve and Roarke head home. * At home with Trina, she takes Trina’s description of the man who tried to purchase a package treatment from her for his wife. Description: 5’6” or 5’7”; roly/poly belly; dark gray hair; different hair (white) when she saw him weeks later at a Club; blue, gray or hazel eyes; pale skin; wore a suit; seemed “safe”; refined, educated voice; no distinguishing marks. * Contacts Gil Newkirk at home: asks him for his canvas notes from the first case. * Roarke picks up that Eve may be a potential target. He is very angry that Eve didn’t tell him her theory. They go through her theory together and agree to talk through any plans Eve may have to use herself as bait. Roarke admits he is scared because he fears that it may have been her, rather than Ariel, who was taken. Day Three * Eve takes Trina to Detective Yancy to work on the composite. * Back to her office to plan her day: morning media briefing, run probabilities with her as a target, discuss her being a target with Mira, get out into the field. Feeney was waiting for her in her office. They discuss the fight, and Feeney admits he was afraid he missed something the first time. Eve tells him that there was nothing to miss the first time. They close it, and Feeney goes back to work. * Nadine strolls into Eve’s office as Feeney is leaving. Tells Eve about the Moor of Venice (ie Othello); and a costume ball in La Paz at the Opera House. A woman claimed a man drugged her, but she started shrieking. The police dismissed her claims. The woman said the man spoke fluent Spanish, was knowledgeable about music and literature and was well traveled. But ... the lady was an LC; so the theory was that she wasn’t taken because of that. The next woman was a waitress who worked the party, and called in sick one night. Reported missing two days later. Took an overnight bag with her. Tells Nadine to skip the media briefing, that she’ll give it to her later because she’s getting closer ... off record. * Morning briefing: Roarke is playing with the button in his pocket. Eve tells the officers they expect to have a face within a couple of hours. Feeney reports on the Urban Wars angle. He is set to interview individuals who were involved with body disposal during that time. Newkirk, Baxter and Trueheart to canvas the area around Ariel’s apartment. Roarke’s real estate angle: he will cross with Feeney looking for private buildings in existence during the Wars. McNab: Florida connection - vic 1 a housekeeper at a resort. Guest there named Cicero Edwards who lived in London. Gave a false address (used The Royal Opera House). Eve asks Roarke to dig up information on season ticket holders to the New York opera. * Media conference. * Meeting with Whitney. Tells him progress, specifically the Opera House connection and Romania connection. Goes with Eve to check on Yancy’s progress. Yancy gives Eve the composite, even though there will be changes. * Back on the street with Peabody. Headed to the fitness center with Yancy’s composite. Pi doesn’t recognize the composite. Heads to Starlight. Zela doesn’t recognize him, but Loni does (except he had dark, slicked back hair and a thin mustache). He had passed Loni up for Sarifina. The confirmation only tells Eve that he likes to alter his appearance. * Yancy sends Eve his final composite. Orders it to be put on screen. * Eve and Peabody back on the street. Eve knows she is being tailed, but lost him because of a purse snatcher. * Next step: Meet with Whitney and Mira, check in with team members, input new data. * Gil Newkirk came in. Tells her a couple of guys popped from the last investigation ... body type and Urban War connection. He and his son will continue to work on that angle. * Meeting with Whitney and Mira: quick update . Then runs the theory by Whitney that Eve may be a potential target. Whitney tells Eve The Groom will be disappointed he didn’t get a chance to bag her. Mira agrees with the theory and concludes that Eve will be his last victim. Peabody wonders how a serial killer can just stop. * Part of the plan to entice The Groom into capturing Eve is to send Roarke back to work. Eve will start back with old routines. Roarke and Whitney insist that she be wired at all times and that a homer be placed on her vehicle (which Roarke had already done). Eve will wear a vest. * Eve goes to Feeney to discuss the electronics part of the bait. Roarke offers a HD Mole XT-Micro camera. Feeney tells Eve that he and Gil Newkirk have some potentials to talk to. Eve and Peabody will talk to them. Eve gets her vest, and makes Peabody wear one, too. * In the field: Mr. Dobbins’ house. Eve immediately knew that he wasn’t The Groom because of his body type. Dobbins tells Eve he rode with his father in the dead wagon during the Urban Wars. Confirms that because so many had died, they were identified with numbers written on their bodies. Eve shows Dobbins the composite. Says that he looks like The Taker (the man who took the dead bodies). * In the field: Hugh Klok’s house. A droid tells Eve and Peabody Mr. Klok is not in residence, has been gone for two weeks, is due home in a couple of days, and he will relay a message. * In the field: Tomas Pella’s house. A droid tells Eve and Peabody he is very ill and has a medical with him at all times, but he will see them. Mr. Pella sends the medical out so he can speak to Eve and Peabody. Mr. Pella had employed Anise Waters. Eve shows him the composite. He won’t talk to her again without a warrant. * Eve takes Peabody home. She is to look closer at Dobbins and Pella. Eve will take a look at Klok. * At home. Summerset tells Eve that Mavis and Trina may have narrowed down the brand of body cream, but had no luck with the hairpiece. They left with Leonardo at noon. She sees Summerset is worried, and even though he had major flaws, he still had a soft spot for Mavis; so she reassures Summerset that Mavis will be safe. * Home office: pins her picture up on the murder board, runs several probabilities. Roarke comes home, sees the picture, wants ten minutes with Eve. Decides he wants carbs for dinner. They discuss the high probabilities that The Groom was performing a “duet”, and of the men she worked with today. She tells Roarke she wants a closer look at Klok. * Peabody and McNab at home. Peabody finds information on Pella’s wife, Therese. She died at age 20, so that probably eliminates Pella from the list, but tells McNab that Dallas felt a tingle with him; like maybe he knew something. Peabody sends Eve the data on Therese Pella. * Later, after Eve looked at the data Peabody had sent her, she agreed with Peabody about Pella. She thinks Dobbins is too sloppy, and that Klok is coming across as straight and narrow, but she knows something is there; she just can’t see it yet. * Roarke gives Eve the names of the Met season ticket holders. They discuss reasons for torture. Eve keeps circling back to the Urban Wars. She feels like someone taught him, and that he experimented before he perfected his routine. * Eve dreams: a clock ticking, battles raging, smelling the carnage. The battle was on a stage. Actors were in bright costumes. Talks to the killer who tells her everything leads to death, but murder is artful and deliberate; it is a gift of immorality. Eve wants to know who “she” was when she was alive, and the killer tells her that time is up. * She hears ticking, which wakes her. It is her ‘link going off to tell her that Gia’s body was found in Union Square Park. * Gia’s body was laid on a white sheet; flesh wounds standing out against the pale sheet. TOD: 1:30 a.m., Monday. Wounds less severe, less plentiful. It is determined that something went wrong with her. She didn’t fight. Morris wants to flag a tox screen as a priority. * Eve vows that she won’t find Ariel like this. McNab takes Roarke with him to Central. Day Four * Dawn at Central. Roarke tells Eve he understands why she wants The Groom to come after her and relates it to his wanting Marlena’s killers to come after him. Roarke tells Eve his belief that the killer thinks he knows Eve, but he truly doesn’t understand her. If he does meet her, he will know fear. * Baxter and Trueheart notify Gia’s family. * Nadine calls. Eve tells her there is some new information regarding The Groom, but tells Nadine to report that her source would not divulge any details. * Morning briefing: reminds the team that they will not lose Ariel Greenfeld. Instructs the officers to be on 24/7 shifts until this is solved, with relief officers. Jenkinson, Baxter and Trueheart will work straight through 24 hours. * Ariel awakens. See things blurrily. Wondered if she was in a hospital, and then remembered wedding cakes for Mr. Gaines’ granddaughter. Remembers having tea and cookies at Mr. Gaines’ house. She sees the monitors, screens, cameras and tables holding metal trays with sharp objects on them. Remembers the media reports. The Groom hears her awaken and comes in. * Eve works with the Met season ticket holders. Finds a Stewart E. Pierpont ... E for Edward. Residences in London, New York, Monte Carlo. Deceased wife listed as Carmen DeWinter, age of death 32. Eve and Roarke will talk to Jessica Forman Rice Abercrombie Charters, from the Met. * Baxter finds the rings at Tiffany’s. Clerk sold four sterling bands, and remembers it because the customer said he was buying them for his four granddaughters. Clerk talked to him and he disclosed his cologne ... Alimar Botanicals, purchased in Paris, but found it in New York at a store called Bliss. * In the field: Eve and Peabody go to see Jessica. Confirms that he listed The Royal Opera House and Carnegie Hall as addresses. Jessica says that Mr. Pierpont was odd, not sociable and wouldn’t donate. Mr. Pierpont’s tickets were held for him at the box office, which is unusual. He told Jessica once that he learned his appreciation for opera from his mother when he was a boy, his father’s second wife. She had been a soprano. He always paid with cash. Always attended alone. Buys up other tickets in the box so no one will be around him to disturb him. * Eve and Peabody discuss that he is killing his step mother over and over again, and they believe it crosses with the Urbans. His step mother could be his fantasy woman, his bride, not sexual but romantic. Eve believes the step mother’s death is one that was recorded during the Urbans. * Ariel experiencing intense pain. She understood Mr. Gaines enjoyed it. She could hear music in Italian. Ariel decides to try to talk to Mr. Gaines and asks him why he picked her. He responds that she has a pleasing face and lovely hair. When she asks for an understanding of what is happening to her, he tells her a story: “she” was lovely and sang gloriously. He would listen to her for hours. But he didn’t play her music in this room, because it wasn’t appropriate. Ariel asks to hear her sing, and Mr. Gaines decides it’s time to get back to work. * Eve asks Feeney to do a run of brunettes between 29-33 who died (on this date???) in New York. * Eve goes to Whitney, asking him to attend a media briefing at noon. She promises no longer than 30 minutes of air time. She will confirm the 24 hour shifts and express confidence that Ariel will be found alive. * Eve goes to Detective Yancy. He sent her another composite to her office unit. * Eve relays to Peabody that Morris is on his way with the tox results. Jenkinson is at the boutique with a clerk who may have helped him. * Erik shows up at Central. He expresses that he’s worried and scared out of his mind. Eve tells him that she is doing everything she can to find her, and Erik tells Eve that he is in love with her, but he’s never told her before. Eve assures him that he can tell her when she gets Ariel back. * Back in her office, Eve pops a Buzz. Morris has arrived, and tells her that the energy pill shows. He also tells her that The Groom used dopamine and lorazempam on her and that they are sometimes used on catatonics. She asks Morris to give the info to Peabody and to have her track down the meds. Morris offers to help Peabody. * Roarke decides he should go to Lowell’s Funeral Home to pay his respects to Sarifina York, because her memorial service was being held there today. Runs a history on the Funeral Home, and calls Feeney to tell him he may have something. * War room: Roarke gives Eve the details on Lowell Funeral Home. It didn’t pop earlier because it had been retitled several times, but was owned by the Lowell Family Trust. James Lowell established his business there. Lived there with his wife and two sons. The elder son was killed in WW2, and the younger son, Robert, took it over after James’ death. Robert had a son, James II, who joined him in the business and resided in the second business location. James II was married, had a son, Robert II, was widowed and remarried. No record of the second wife. Robert II lists his address in London - English National Opera. * Eve wants the team to visit the funeral home. * Yancy was able to get a face of the second wife, and in the picture she wore a pendant with the Tree of Life (another point for the Romanian psychic). * Eve asks Callendar to run a scan and data on the picture. * Ariel prayed to pass out. She sees a timer on the wall. 7 hours, 23 minutes, and seconds ticking away. Reminds herself to keep talking to Mr. Gaines. * Eve didn’t spot a tail on the way to the funeral parlor. Inside, they ask to speak with whomever is in charge. She is told that Mr. Lowell isn’t in residence, but that Mr. Travers is in. Mr. Lowell hasn’t been in years. Mr. Travers tells Eve that he contacts Mr. Lowell through his solicitors in London and that he hasn’t actually seen him in five or six years. Mr. Travers confirms Mr. Lowell’s identity from Yancy’s composite. He tells Eve he doesn’t have any information on his step mother. * After going through the funeral home, it is determined that it was not the place where Ariel was being held. * Callendar contacts Eve with information on the step mother: Edwina Spring. * Eve decides she needs to talk to Pella again, and Roarke goes with her. She asks Pella about Robert Lowell and Edwina Springs. He tells her that Edwina was beautiful and that she brought hope and beauty to the base on Broome. One night Edwina was talking to a soldier, someone other than her husband, The Taker. They had plans to go north and fell the city. James II and Robert II found out about the soldier, because Robert II overheard the conversation. He never saw the soldier or Edwina alive again. The soldier was listed as AWOL and Edwina’s body was found tortured on the street. Pella said Robert II wept like a woman when she was found. * Callendar pulls up data on Edwina. COD listed as a suicide. * Morris reported that an Edward Singer was taken through the Manhattan Family Center as the Lowell Family Trust’s representative. The drug count was off. * Eve asks Roarke to get all data on any Lowell business or properties worldwide and Callendar to get all banking data. * Eve pops another Energy Pill. * War room briefing: Feeney - Italian victims (there was a Lowell business in Milan per Roarke). Roarke - two prior locations that Eve says she will take. Peabody and two uniforms will shadow her 10 blocks back. Feeney checks her e-toys out before she leaves. * The first residence: woman with a dog and toddler. Nothing there. * Ariel is very cold. Was she in shock? Mr. Gaines comes back in and asks him for water so that they can talk somemore. Asks him about the music playing, and he tells her it is La Traviata. She tells him she doesn’t want to die, and he assures her that she will want to; it is his gift to her. * The second residence: had a basement. Nothing. * Back in the car. Roarke gives her a third possibility: Eve goes to check it out. * Mr. Klok’s droid called to tell her he was back in town and he was willing to halk to her, but it had to be at home. She says she can be there in just a few minutes. Roarke and Feeney think she’s walking into a trap. Eve orders Peabody to do another run on Klok. * Eve is jumpy from the energy pills. Homing device is fuzzy. Roarke and Feeney realize Lowell has another homer on her that is blocking theirs and that she is headed into his trap. He orders Peabody to move in. Roarke and Feeney leave to the Klok residence. * Eve arrives at the Klok residence. Mr. Klok is waiting for her in the parlor. She got a closer look at him, and says, “Hello, Bob.” * When she asks him to get up and when she reached down to grab his wrist, he got her with a tranquilizer. Robert II’s droid carries her down to the workroom. A duplicate droid moved her car. * Peabody was outside the house unable to get in. McNab was trying to override security. Roarke and Feeney arrive, and Roarke pushes McNab away to work on the security. * Ariel asks who Eve is. Robert II removes her ‘link and communicator. Ariel asks if he is going to kill her now. Robert II says no, that her time is still running. He tells Ariel that Eve is the “last Eve”. Ariel then asks how long is the longest that a woman has lasted. Eve has sat up and replies: 85 hours, 12 minutes, 38 seconds. She had pulled out her stunner and set it higher than was considered proper procedure. He dropped. Eve tells Ariel that she was going to get her out, and Ariel says that she knew Eve would come. * Eve was off with two energy pills and a tranq chaser. Since Robert II had taken her restraints, she had to use ropes. Eve tells Ariel that, oh by the way, Erik loves her. Ariel tells Eve that if she and Erik get married, she will name her first child after her. * Eve blasted the glass, and cut the ropes on Ariel. She promises Ariel that Robert II will pay for every minute she spent in there. Eve has to carry Ariel out because of the shattered glass. As she got through the door, she heard a crash and Roarke calling her name. Eve orders MTs for Ariel. Tells Feeney to haul him in because it was his collar. * Eve goes out to talk to Ariel before she is taken to the hospital. Asks for Roarke’s ‘link. She called Erik so Ariel could talk to him. Eve tells Roarke he can always get another ‘link. * Central: Eve and Feeney interview Robert Lowell, II. He acknowledges all of the charges. Then informs Eve and Feeney that he has a Self Termination agreement that will stand, and that he knows he can get off by swallowing a couple of pills. Eve tells him that he sure did think of everything. Eve and Feeney step outside of Interview, and Eve tells him that she has a way around the ST agreement. * Eve tells Peabody to ask Roarke to meet her at the vending machine. When he gets there Eve asks him to cross the line and make the ST agreement disappear. Roarke agrees to do it. * Eve and Feeney go back into Interview. Robert II gives them every detail for every murder, and tells them that every “project” was documented. Robert explains that the women were considered his partners, and that they became his stepmother. He explains that his step mother was his soul mate and that she saved him. His father had considered him imperfect because he had impulse control issues. Edwina had been patient with him and became his one great love. When he found out she was planning on leaving him, he told his father and grandfather that she was betraying the cause. So, they took her down and tortured her like their prisoners. He learned how to torture by watching his grandfather, and later perfected it. * Peabody knocked on the door to relay a message to her from Roarke. The message was that his work was finished and it was all cleaned up. She asks Peabody and McNab to check on Robert II’s ST agreement. * Robert II continues to tell Eve and Feeney about Edwina. She lasted 97 hours, 41 minutes and 8 seconds. He tells Eve that she could have reached her capacity. * Peabody knocks on the door again, and tells her that there is no ST agreement anywhere. No one, even his London lawyers, could produce certification or documentation. * Eve goes back into Interview. Informs Bob that his ST agreement is non-existent, and that he just needs to die a long, slow, agonizing death in a cage. * Feeney hauls him out of Interview and tells "Bob" that he’s betting on medical science to find a cure. Epilogue * Eve steps out of interview. Baxter plants a kiss on her mouth. Whitney commands her to go home and get some sleep, due to a great job done. He will make sure the paperwork is taken care of. * Roarke takes her home. She falls asleep in the car * At home, she insists that she walk instead of being carried. They walk in, arms around each other, holding each other up, straight to their bedroom. Summerset tells Galahad, “Now that the children are home safe and sound, we’ll have a little snack before bed.” * In the bedroom, Roarke tells Eve that she is an amazing woman, having gone the gamut with her from beginning to end. Memorable Quotes Character List List of Main Characters Appearing in this Book *Eve Dallas *Roarke List of Secondary Characters Appearing in this Book *David Baxter *Ryan Feeney *Mavis Freestone *Nadine Furst *Ian McNab *Charlotte Mira *Delia Peabody *Laurence Summerset *Troy Trueheart *Jack Whitney List of Recurring Characters Appearing in this Book *Bella Eve *Dickie Berenski *Detective Carmichael *Galahad *Jenkinson *Morris *Harrison Tibble *Trina *Anna Whitney *Detective Yancy List of Minor Characters Appearing in this Book *Callendar *Jessica Charters *Chessie *Officer Darnell *Dobbins *Ariel Greenfeld *Jenkinson *Brian Kelly *Robert Lowell *Cal Marshall *Officer Newkirk *Erik Pastor *Tomas Pella *Pi *Kenneth Travers *Zela Wood *Jaycee York List of Peripheral Characters Appearing in this Book *Bale *Tessa Bolvak *Ken Colby *Melissa Congress *Corrine Dagby *Sheila Feeney *Lieutenant Grohman *Officer Harris *Harte *James Lowell *Robert Lowell (first) *Gil Newkirk *Therese Pella *Powell *Detective Renicki *Jaymes Riley *Gia Rossi *Edwina Springs *Anise Waters *Joley Weitz *Sarifina York Trivia Other Covers Additional covers here Footnotes Creation in Death Category:The Novels